Bonita
by Anee-Sama
Summary: No era la primera vez que Ichimaru lo pensaba... pero Isanami era muy bonita. De verdad muy, muy bonita. / Ambientado en los capítulos 27 y 28 del manga. / IchimaruxIsanami.


**Los personajes de Brave 10 le pertenecen a Shimotsuki Kairi.**

* * *

 _Fic ambientado durante el capítulo 27 y 28 de Brave 10 con algunas cuantas modificaciones. (En otras palabras, medio AU para satisfacer mi necesidad de esta ship crack).  
_

* * *

 **1.**

Isanami estaba encantada con lo que veía, chillando cada dos por tres con cualquier nimiedad que se encontraba en su camino, e ignorando, además, el hastío de Saizo. Kyoto era simplemente espectacular, desde su gente, sus calles, sus casas —que no tenían nada nuevo en comparación a Ueda, realmente— hasta los objetos que vendían, como esos hermosos accesorios para el cabello que la cautivaron desde el instante en que los vio.

Seikai no dudó en comprarle todo lo que quisiera como el buen hermano mayor que era, y ella, como una niña, asintió maravillada. No se olvidaba de Sasuke ni de Ana, pero primero se compraría algo ella para después poder concentrarse únicamente en llevarles un recuerdo a sus amigos en Ueda.

Esa había sido su intención hasta que accidentalmente chocó con un hombre acompañado por su compañero.

—Ah... lo siento —murmuró, alzando la vista para ver al desconocido con demasiadas perforaciones en su rostro.

—Está bien...

Por un momento, Isanami y el desconocido se observaron mutuamente, como si comenzaran a reconocerse de algún lugar, sin alejarse el uno del otro. Él la veía con un adorable tono rosáceo en sus mejillas, ella mantenía sus grandes ojos en él, confundida y, en el fondo —sin demostrarlo, sorprendentemente—, abochornada.

Sólo hasta que Niko gritó, apuntando a sus contrarios, Ichimaru volvió en sí e Isanami retrocedió hasta estar a la altura de Seikai, buscando refugio en su hermano de aquel que formaba parte del hombre que habría destrozado su vida en Izumo.

—¿Acaso...acaso han venido aquí a buscarme? —Preguntó con fiereza, mirando a Ichimaru con las cejas fruncidas, esforzándose en lucir _intimidante_.

Ichimaru la consideró más bien adorable.

—N-no, no es eso... sólo estábamos dando un paseo...

—¡¿Sabes qué pasará si haces una escena ahora mismo?! —Gritó Saizo, furioso, en dirección a Niko.

—¡Lo sé, pero mi cuerpo no escucha!

—Uh... eso... —Ichimaru observó a su compañero y su oponente sin saber qué hacer para nivelar la tensión. También sentía la adorable, pero fiera mirada de Isanami, desconfiando de ellos, de su presencia. Y aunque no estaba del todo seguro de qué sucedería, el hombre alzó su voz, atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. ¡¿Q-qué tal si...si tomamos una taza de té juntos?!

La expresión de Isanami cambió, junto con la de Niko, Saizo y Seikai, mientras Kamanosuke se daba cuenta de que ya no llovería sangre. Qué decepción. Aunque igual, si él no era quien hacía sangrar a sus enemigos, no era tan divertido, y con esas ropas de mujer menos podría conseguirlo...

Sólo porque estaba prohibido usar armas en Kyoto, ambos _bandos_ accedieron a ir a tomar té. Pero Ichimaru no imaginó que estar todos juntos pudiera ser tan malditamente incómodo. Con Saizo y Niko viéndose con intensa ira, no obstante, no era de sorprenderse.

De hecho, Ichimaru de algún modo entendía al ninja. Ellos formaban parte del clan Tokugawa, cuyo señor, Ieyasu Tokuwaga, había destruido la vida de Isanami y había metido en severos problemas a Saizo. No era de sorprenderse si aún le tenían resentimiento: sería lo más lógico en realidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Esto es delicioso! —Expresó Isanami, sentada frente a Ichimaru y protegida por Saizo y Seikai.

—Es... es un kuzumochi. Se ha vuelto popular recientemente —explicó Ichimaru, considerando que era un buen momento para iniciar una conversación—. ¡A mí me gusta mucho!

—... no te estaba hablando a ti —murmuró la sacerdotiza, viéndole con desprecio.

El hombre se sintió un estúpido y más aún por considerar a la chica bonita a pesar de su cara, con sus ojos rasgados y un brillo de desprecio en sus ojos.

—¡Ichumaru, no molestes a la mocosa! —Le regañó Niko—. Además, ¡¿por qué tenemos que tomar te con ellos?!

—¡Porque nuestro señor dijo que no podíamos usar nuestras armas!

Y porque Ichimaru, en el fondo, quería ver un rato más a Isanami. Si no había podido tener un autógrafo de ella debido a que eran de bandos contrarios, quería aprovechar al menos esa oportunidad para estar con la sacerdotiza cuyo baile lo encantó.

Isanami era muy bonita, después de todo, y grácil. Era una señorita encantadora a su parecer, con inocencia de niña, gracia de mujer y una fiereza de guerrera muy en lo recóndito de su ser.

Lástima que lo odiaba por trabajar para Date...

Ichimaru volvió en sí cuando escuchó el grito de Niko, irritado más de lo que habitualmente se mostraba.

—¡¿Por qué tenemos que invitarlos a ustedes también?!

—Pero... nosotros fuimos quiénes los invitamos... —o él, nada más, pero no importaba.

—¡Cállate, Ichimaru!

Y entonces, sin estar del todo consciente de la plática, Ichimaru notó que la conversación comenzó a girar en torno a Ana y su seductora y letal silueta, siendo certero decir que ella era justo como un arma letal.

—Ana tiene mucha suerte con el sexo opuesto —se animó a decir Isanami lo obvio.

—¡Patrañas! ¡Una mocosa como tú no se compara con ella en nada! —¡¿Y eso qué tenía que ver?! ¡Isanami sólo estaba haciendo un comentario!

—¡Niko, eres muy severo! —Renegó Ichimaru.

Antes de que Isanami enfureciera —más— por el comentario de Niko, Seikai intervino, porque como hermano mayor era su deber consolarla.

—¡Isanami, tu hermano te quiere! ¡Tú eres la mejor!

—¿Hermano? ¿Él es tu hermano? —Preguntó Ichimaru, sintiendo que tal vez, si se ganaba la confianza de Seikai, podría ganarse la confianza de Isanami también.

Aún no sabía por qué.

—¡Qué ruidosos! —Gritó Saizo, harto de tanto grito.

Todos callaron, aunque Ichimaru se animó a susurrar una disculpa, en lo que hasta el propio Saizo se reponía de la extraña atmósfera creada.

Y entonces, en el silencio incómodo, Isanami esbozó una sonrisa, hablando con su cantarina voz.

—¡Qué raro! —Fue lo único que dijo.

 _«¡So-sonrió!»._ Sí, una sonrisa encantadora, justo como ella.

Ese gesto le bastó al hombre para animarse a hablar, mientras Niko chasqueaba la lengua, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer al ver esa hermosa sonrisa en ese adorable rostro.

—S-sí... es raro...

Él se sentía raro.*

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba... pero Isanami era muy bonita. De verdad muy, muy bonita.

* * *

 _*Si bien la mayoría de las reacciones son basadas del canon, ésta es más algo que yo quise agregar tratando de interpretar a Ichimaru con lo poco que se muestra de él. Sería como un headcanon, supongo.  
_

* * *

 _Aaaahora bien, cuando leí ese capítulo (y apoyado por otras escenas anteriores), el IchimaruxIsanami se volvió una de mis ships cracks favoritas. Ichimaru, además, se ganó mi corazoncito pronto, y verlo tan tierno y sonrojadito me hizo amarlo aún más. Lástima que Isanami (con justificadas razones) se puso arisca con él. Me hubiera encantado verlos convivir más tiempo... ¡pero para eso creé este fic!_

 _En este capítulo me apegué lo más posible al canon. En el siguiente capítulo, sin embargo, va a ser más AU con algunos elementos canon, así que no vayan a confundirse si lo leen y no es cómo está en el manga (ya que todo esto fue omitido en el anime u-u)._

 _Como sé que el fandom está —casi— muerto, no espero nada a cambio. Escribo por gusto, pero si hay alguien que decida leerlo, desde el inicio he dejado claro que es un IchimaruxIsanami y nada más, así que no me pida que ponga a otra pareja. Bien, sí, puede que tal vez haya insinuaciones SaizoxIsanami, pero en segundo plano. No más.  
_


End file.
